mundomusicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Problem - Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea
Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea - Problem thumb|left|335 px Letra Uh huh It's Iggy Iggz! I got one more problem with you, girl Aye! Hey baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya I really want to (I want you) Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? 'Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (but it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (but it's you) Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it (but it's you) Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem It's Iggy Iggz Uh, what you got? Smart money, bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you You sayin' that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-steppin', either you want it or you just playin' I'm listenin' to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boy, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one Like what! One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Ariana Grande Categoría:Iggy Azalea Categoría:My Everything